


Sacrifice

by I_have_many_otps



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Canon Era, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_many_otps/pseuds/I_have_many_otps
Summary: Enjolras makes the ultimate sacrifice to try and save the others





	

I sat on the floor behind the barricade, the gun fire had stopped but that was probably not a good sign. I turned to Combeferre " Listen I need you to get everyone out of here. I'll distract them".  
" No Enjolras there must be another way, I'm not leaving you." He said sincerely.  
" Go, please you know as well as I do I would rather sacrifice my life to save the others".  
Combeferre nodded and shook my hand. He pulled Feuilly to his feet who had been shot in the leg he grunted in pain. The others followed grim faced " Enjolras if your not in Corinthe in 10 minutes I'm coming back" Combeferre said.  
"Go" I said. I turned around ready to die for the republic. Grantaire had taken Combeferre's place at my side. " Grantaire what are you doing? Go back to the others" I whispered frantically worried the National Guard will here us.  
" No Enjolras I'm not leaving you. I love you" he replied taking my hand  
"I love you too Taire. Please. Go." He let go of my hand and walked back towards the Corinthe. I stood up climbing back up the barricade once more, ready to welcome death.  
Unbeknownst to Enjolras I had not gone back to the others I was hiding behind a wall very close to the barricade. I herd gun fire and then a guardsmen shout " the barricade has fallen, retreat". Then marching getting further away. I ran back dropping to my knees beside Enjolras. Oh my God its everywhere. I took of my waistcoat and tied it tightly around his stomach, the green fabric already turning scarlet. He began to speak" Taire" ...  
"Shh ... I'm here"  
I picked him up and began to walk back towards the Corinthe, I stumbled down the cobbled street, struggling under his dead weight.  
"Enjolras.. You hang on... Promise me" His head moved motioning a yes. I reached the doors of the Corinthe and banged on them with all strength I had left, using my free arm. "Who is it?" Combeferre called  
" R" I shouted my voice cracking with emotion. The doors opened I staggered in and fell to my knees. We all knew in that it was too late, nothing could be done. Joly and Combeferre looked at each other grim faced they knew as well as I did he was dying. I just sat there supporting his head with my free arm I moved his blood streaked hair out of his eyes. Enjolras opened his eyes and looked straight into mine tears sparked there. " Taire listen" he whispered.  
" When ... I'm ... Gone... you... need... to... Keep going.... Keep.... Fighting... For... The .... Republic...."  
" Enjolras don't say that... " I faltered" He smiled.  
"Taire.. I ... Know.... I'm .... Dying"  
I squeezed his hand he continued " Never... Give... Up... One... Day ... I... Believe.... France... Will... Have.. A.. Republic." Enjolras coughed and blood trickled out his mouth. There was urgency in his voice now as he said " Taire ... I love... you .... Stay.... Wild.. Vive la Fr-"  
His head fell to the side. I screamed and half chocked in sorrow and agony. I buried my head into his chest wrapping my arms around his lifeless body. Someone sat down beside me " Grantaire he's gone" Combeferre's voice was soft. I just hugged him harder. " Grantarie let go of him"  
" No" I screamed.  
" Grantaire please.." Combeferre's voice cracked I herd the emotion in his voice. I slowly let go of Enjolras' body. I pushed myself up and leaned over and closed his eyes, kissing him for one last time on his cold forehead. Combeferre wrapped his arms around me I began to sob hysterically. Heavy sobs wracked my body I took a very shaky breath. Combeferre was holding hands with Courfeyrac. They are in love just like we were.Courfeyrac whispered to Combeferre " you need to make a speech your the leader now".  
" I can't... I can't take his place".  
"Combeferre you have to" Courfeyrac whispered.  
" Go... on" I said my voice shaking. He smiled standing up.  
I watched him walk to the centre of room. Courfeyrac replaced Combeferre's place behind me, wrapping his arms around me. A comfort to me. Combeferre began to speak tears sparked in his eyes.  
"Today has been a hard day.... For all of us... We... Have.... Lost... Many .... People. Bossuet, Jehan, Marius, Barheol, Eponine, Gravoche and... En Enjolras" his voice cracked. " But they might be gone but never forgotten. Enjolras left a legacy that I wish to for fill. I will not give up onto France has a Republic". He stooped talking tears filled his eyes, tears fell down his cheeks. I stood up with the help of Courfeyrac and I slowly walked over to Combeferre my hands shaking. He hugged me each of us crying into into the others shoulder. We sat down together, I noticed he wasn't looking at me he was looking at Courfeyrac, who was standing across the room. "You love him, don't you?" He looked at the floor avoiding my eye contact. " You do, I know that look I ... Used ... To look at Enjolras like that. Combeferre nodded. " If today has taught me anything life is to short to wait" Combeferre stood up before walking towards Courfeyrac he said " you loved him didn't you?"  
" He loved me and I still do".


End file.
